The present disclosure relates generally to displaying visual information on an electronic display and, more particularly, to displaying certain elements of visual information in greater detail on an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices commonly display visual information of many types. For example, certain devices may display images and photos, maps, videos, documents, and so forth. Occasionally, a user of such an electronic device may desire to view certain elements of the visual information in greater detail. Accordingly, techniques have been developed to zoom in and out, as well as pan in various directions, to enable a user to more closely view such visual information. For example, certain touch screen display devices may have capabilities that enable a user to perform a “pinch” touch input gesture to zoom in on details of the visual information.
While such techniques may be effective when the electric device has a sufficiently large display screen or when the visual information on the display screen lacks detail, smaller display screens or visual information with greater detail may be difficult to view using such techniques. In particular, as electronic devices become smaller, many conventional techniques for viewing visual information on a correspondingly small display may be unwieldy or uncomfortable. Indeed, for small displays, many conventional touch input gestures may result in the user's fingers covering a substantial part of the display while zooming and panning, blocking the user's view of the visual information.